Return
by chocolatepiewithcookiecrumbs
Summary: Link has been gone for over a year. He has been tortured and is being held in a dungeon far from Hyrule. How far will everyone go to save him? Is it worth sacrificing Hyrule over the hero? AND can you handle the surprise the author has in store?
1. Searching

**Well hello my pets... I mean... followers... :)**

* * *

Link had left Ordon over a year ago, none of Hyrule has seen him since. Rusl took it into his own hands and searched far beyond the tall mountains of Snowpeak.

Uli had given up the thought that they survived. Colon was helping though. He helped take care of Neesa, the baby girl Uli had only given birth to just before Colon returned home.

Today, a terrible snowstorm swept across Hyrule. It had been so bad, Princess Zelda had sent reinforcements to check on the town so far away.

Uli looked to the white crystals falling from above.

Would these bad things ever stop?

* * *

"Run!" Auru loaded another bomb into the handheld gun before firing. Ashei was always good at creating new things like these.

"C'mon buddy, hold on. We're almost out of here." Rusl prayed he'd be okay...

"We have to hurry!" Ashei called behind her, she was currently fighting off the things that wouldn't die.

"The map clearly states..." Shad ran down the long dark tunnel while holding a map and half of the hero's weight. "We turn here."

The opening to the darkness was painted white. The snow was so thick, you couldn't see a thing.

"Telma's waiting just at the mountain base, but we have to hurry." Rusl and Shad stopped suddenly seeing a problem ahead. The two men held the half naked hero who was covered in blood.

"Shad! You lead us to a cliff?" Auru yelled.

"We can't go back. There are too many back there yeah?" Ashei looked over the cliff where the darkness ended and the cold began.

"This is the only exit... unless..." Shad re-did his calculations. "We back track and take the first left we come across."

"Then let's do it, for him." Rusl was glad he packed an extra blanket, because they found Link unconscious on the ground with only his pants on.

It was still a mystery where they were and what happened. The boy looked starved, he was cold, and covered in blood. There was some type of internal bleeding because the teen constantly coughed up blood.

Rusl ended up carrying Link bridal style so Shad could read the map better. They needed out of there. They neede out now.

"O-Ordon..."The hero moaned out in pain. "I-it's in... O-rdon..."

"What's in Ordon?" Rusl asked the moaning hero.

"Ordon..." The hero moaned in response.

"The opening should be up ahead." Shad pointed.

"Great. Can't wait for Telma's potions yeah?" Ashei sliced her sword through another what she called, zombie and ran back. As expected, the creature got up and chased them again.

"Shad, how much further?" Auru called back.

"One more hallway-" Ashei dropped to the ground and screamed in agony, the creatures swarming her as her screams continued.

"Ashei!" Rusl cried out. Her screams faded and the creatures dashed to them again.

"Jump!" Shad called out.

"What?" Rusl has two seconds to process Shad's command before he leaped over the gap. Auru loaded another bomb into the machine and shot the roof, making the cave start to cave in.

* * *

Princess Zelda sat at her thrown mind roaming the world. Ever since Ganon's death, the triforce of power went to her since she had the wisdom to know how to use it for good.

She entered Link's mind and read as many thoughts as she could get.

_It hurts!_

_Help!_

_I need out of here!_

_Ordon... it's in Ordon..._

_Please don't hurt Ilia... or any of them... please..._

_Stop! Please! Don't hurt her!_

_What more do you want?_

_How many more days until it's over?_

_I want to die..._

_Goddesses, why are you so cruel to me?_

_Please stop the pain... please..._

_It hurts too much... please just kill me..._

Zelda felt tears prick her eyes, and ignored the throbbing in her head she focused and pushed further on until...!

Zelda screamed as she hit the ground. It felt like flames engulfed her entirely before it all went away and she was left panting in pain on the ground.

She pushed too far... she felt part of his pain. Zelda laid on the ground before she could breathe properly and think properly.

Would she ever learn?

She knew what would happen if she pushed it too far, yet she persisted. She needed to know more about these thoughts, who did this to him?

Sitting up, Zelda pushed forward again, trying to find the answers.

_P...e...a...c...e...__ I-I am finally at peace...  
_

"No!" Zelda screamed. He couldn't die! How was this even possible?

"My princess!" A royal guard rushed in kneeling to her.

"Something is in Ordon... I believe Link is dead, saddle up my horse. I'm leaving for Ordon tonight." Zelda stood and commanded.

"B-but-"

"Don't you dare defy your queen you pest!" Zelda's eyes glowed a slight gold before she returned to her senses. "I'm sorry."

"Please stay tonight. The storm is too great to go."

"You are right. I shall stay here for the night. I will leave tomorrow." Zelda sighed and sat on her thrown again and closed her eyes. "Do not bother me. I need to try something..."

_I want out..._

**_Link? Please are you there?_**_  
Z-zelda?_

_**Link! You need to hold on. You need to stay alive. It's all going to be okay. Do you know where you are?**  
You died! Get out of my head... please stop hurting me..._

_**Listen to me. I am** **real.**_

_Go away... It's in Ordon... I told you already..._

**_What is in Ordon?_**_  
Ordon...  
_

Zelda groaned at the massive migraine she gave herself. The mighty hero was in trouble... and his mind was clouded. Zelda felt tears run down her face. Even with all the power, she could not save her hero. She needed Midna...

"_Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know._" Midna's previous words were as clear as daylight. _"But... Never forget that there is a world bound to this one."_

Midna was saying a message only Zelda would be able to figure out. How to get Midna back.

_"Zelda... your words are kind, and your heart is true. If in all Hyrule are like you... Then maybe you'll do alright."_ Zelda smirked slightly. Midna paused to emphasize one point. It was a good thing Hyrule wasn't like Zelda... in that case, Hyrule would be okay.

And at the point Midna turned, Zelda's hair flowed in the wind, her wisdom seeing truth on her words.

_"Well, the princess spoke truly; as long as that mirror's around, we **could **meet again. Link... I... See you later..." _Zelda smiled to herself.

Midna knew the portal would re-open. Hence she never really said good-bye.

Zelda had the triforce of power which was the base to Zant's power. In the time before the true darkness, Midna had given Zelda a coin. One one side was the triforce, on the other, an eye.

Zelda flipped the coin into the air and watched it land, making a portal in her path. Only Zelda and Midna knew of the future meetings. And they'd need all the help they could get.

The princess stepped through and closed the portal behind her. The realm of twilight shinning brilliantly in front of her.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Snowpeak

**As a gift for the long wait, it is over 3,000 words long (MY LONGEST CHAPTER IN THE HISTORY OF WRITING EVER!)**

**Enjoy!**

"What's the plan?" Midna smirked. "I have been waiting for an adventure."

"Simple. You can move anywhere around Hyrule am I correct?"

"Well, anywhere there's no evil." Midna gazed to her nails partially bored with this conversation. "Well, I can but I prefer not to."

"Well you are going to have to get over that. I was wondering if you could go to the land just beyond Snowpeak. Over the tallest mountain and past the forest of snow, there is this an ancient land that the Goddesses once lived on. But they abandoned it when they were discovered. I don't detect Link anywhere in Hyrule-"

"You did do a thorough search right? Not just... skimming."

"Yes." Zelda hissed. "I searched through the _entire_ land and again and again and there was no sign of him. I then took notice that Lake Hylia also became frozen over just like Zora's Domain, Prince Ralis and the Zoras got out safely but they are in danger. There's a storm moving into Ordon, and if the storm from Ordon and Snowpeak mix, Hyrule is dead."

"Okay. I get the picture." Midna sighed and stretched. "Just let me take care of a few things and I'll go."

"Well hurry every chance you get." Zelda calmed herself with a few deep breaths.

"Man, after you absorbed the power, you really became... angry huh?"

"Shut up. It came from a bad soul." Zelda rubbed her head.

"Bad souls? Do you forget who you're talking to? According to you light people, the Twili are bad souls. I believe there are no bad souls, only dark intentions."

"Are we going to go or what?"

"Yeah I'm going I'm going. Just the two of us against the world. Now, where have I heard of this before?" Midna tapped her chin. "Oh right. I've done this once before. Except I'm officially more powerful than before."

"Yes, and with my new power nothing will stand in our way."

* * *

"Colin! Go help Ilia with the horse stables, this storm is coming in quick. And then get back here so I can sew you a coat!" Uli called to her son who was leaving for the stables.

"I'll be back soon mom!" Colin called back running up the hill.

"Colin hurry up!" Ilia yelled from her house. "The snow's coming in fast! Talo, Malo Beth, go get some blankets, old clothes anything, we need it all if we're going to survive this."

All the women in the village were rushing around to get coats and thicker clothing made while the men took care of the crops and the homes. Mayor Bo had ordered for everyone to stay in their homes because Ordon never had snowstorms, ever.

The town was rushing around to help get things prepared for their departure. They were all going to Kakariko but they needed to get everything ready. They were never going to beat the storm out of there, but Kakariko was at least near Death Mountain where lava freely flowed, and Rusl said once they returned with Link they were going to Kakariko to visit Renado (since the doctor in town wasn't reliable).

This entire situation was unusual. Link wouldn't just leave because he felt like it. Usually, he would tell people where he was going and when he'd be back, he did have a job after all. And it was just like he disappeared over night. Epona was still there, and it wasn't normal for him to go out on foot.

Coro didn't see him either, and Coro sees everyone who goes in and out of the Ordona Providence.

Uli shook her head and grabbed her daughter who started to fuss. The mother rocked her baby and sat in silence thinking to herself. She hated it when Rusl left. When would he return? He might be helping Hyrule but having him gone all the time was starting to become an issue.

Neesa had just fallen asleep when the door opened and Colin stepped in.

"It is getting cold out there." He commented shaking the white flakes from his head. "Do you think dad's all right?"

"Yes, I'm sure he's fine. In fact, knowing your father he should be on his way back right now. He is very quick. And with the help of the others, we might see him in Kakariko when we get there." Uli sighed and looked to her son who looked very sad.

"Mom, do you think Link's okay?"

"It depends. It too us six months to find traces of him, he could be alive still. I don't think the goddesses would be so cruel."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. The goddesses wont kill the hero huh?"

* * *

"I want to know whose brilliant idea it was to cave in the roof." Rusl complained shifting the weight in his arms slightly. "Ashei could've had a chance!"

"Might I remind you that we are being chased by demons?" Auru was slightly irritated. "Where to next Shad?"

"These texts say that we should keep moving forward until we reach two torches where I'll then have to preform the same spell to get in." Shad explained writing notes in his journal.

"I still don't get it." Rusl was puzzled. "What's in Ordon? I mean, I know the place like the back of my hand, but what's so important about Ordon?"

"It could be the temple of time-"

"The portal was destroyed by Link and Princess Zelda because they didn't want anyone tampering with the past." Rusl explained interrupting Auru.

"Or the forest might have some fairy spring or something-"

"I already checked and no." Rusl shook his head. "We have nothing but farmland."

"Maybe Link hid something?" Shad suggested.

"What would there be to hide?" Rusl asked next.

"Scrolls, maps, key weapons, potions, something he shouldn't have, anything like that." Auru suggested.

"But where? And what would be so important that-" Rusl stopped and gasped. "The forest on the other side of the cliff!"

"Why there?" The other two asked together.

"Well there must be something important in there, after all the goddesses sent a pest named Skull Kid to protect it." Rusl explained.

"Skull kid!" Shad laughed. "I know all about him! The guardian of the forest, he was put there to protect the Master Sword, which the goddesses created for the hero. Did you know, evil can't touch that sword because it was blessed by the goddesses? It's like the same thing with Princess Zelda's except her sword has been passed through generations and has only received the blessing from Nayru, the goddess of wisdom."

"So this... thing must want the blessings of the goddesses?" Auru asked confused.

"No, if put into the wrong hands, the Master sword can become impure if the blade takes the life of someone innocent, like a child. Even by accident the Master sword can become impure. The only way to get it pure again is to have it blessed by the goddesses. Oh look! We're here!" Shad looked in his book again reciting ancient Hylian to get through. And just like the first time, the wall in between the two torches started to glow a bright purple before it disappeared.

"Good job Shad. I never thought all those books you read would come in handy." Auru patted him on the back and walked through.

"Yeah, now we're one step closer to finding Telma again." Rusl walked through seeing white dust slowly fall from the sky. "Which way?"

"North for two miles, then we should see her."

* * *

"What happened?!" Midna nearly shrieked covering her mouth as she took in the scene with her own eyes. Blood was all over the floor, the table was flipped, the chairs were smashed against the wall, glass covered most of the ground, and through the doorway was a trail of blood, like someone was dragged out of the hollow tree Link had lived in.

"I am not sure..." Zelda gasped and forced her gaze away from a hand print made of blood on the wall.

"Well one thing's for certain: He did not want to go."

"But who did this? And are we even sure this is his blood?"

"I am sure it is his. I guess you could say I can smell these things. He was attacked sometime in the middle of the night."

"How can you tell?"

"Because, Orco would've seen something in day light."

"But then why does the trail stop so suddenly?" Zelda pondered looking to the trail on the ground outside where it then suddenly stopped.

"They could've used magic to move themselves around, or they could've been riding something, the possibilities are endless." Midna looked around. "Hey it's his old sword. But where's the Master Sword?"

"The captors could've taken it with them." Zelda shook her head. "And that's very bad..."

"Yeah. But before we make assumptions, let's go check the other forest."

"Good idea."

* * *

"We're almost there!" Telma called back to the men in the cart behind her.

"Hurry Telma!" Auru called up. "He's loosing blood and we can't get it to stop!"

"We're moving as fast as these wolves can." Telma called back.

"We have to re-break some of his bones..." Rusl said with a pained voice. "And it looks like his left shoulder is dislocated."

"He doesn't have any family right?" Shad asked.

"No. He does have family." Rusl growled.

"Who?"

"Me, my wife and my two kids are his family."

"Didn't he have any family before though?" Auru asked.

"No. Me and my wife found him in the forest. He was abandoned... It was unknown how long he was out there alone. When we found him, he was only an infant of a few days wrapped in a green blanket. The only hint to who he was was on a note next to him. It gave his name, birthday, and it said to hide him." Rusl smiled. "My wife, Uli and I took him in like our own son. It was amazing watching him grow. He was so brave. He'd want to go everywhere I went. When he was a little four year old, he used to throw temper tantrums when I wouldn't take him with me. He was a good kid other than that. He never called us mom or dad because I think he knew we weren't his parents. But he still respected us. He was an easy child to take care of. He never hurt a living thing, he was quiet, but very kind. We never had many problems with him. The only thing that scared us was his dreams. Most were nightmares, but it was scary how often they occurred. He would explain everything he saw and sometime in the next few days, it would happen. For the longest time, he was scared to go to sleep. We worked through it though."

"Wow." Shad sighed.

"He is my son. From the day I first held him, he has always been my son. Uli would agree too. She loves him as much as she does Colin or Neesa. I don't care what our blood says, he is part of out family."

"Guys, we're here." Telma called back. In front of them stood the massive mansion where Yeta and Yeto lived. They wasted no time getting the injured boy into the huge mansion where they went and found a room with a fire place lit and a bed with blankets and medical equipment set up.

"We wait for you, uh." Yeta greeted as they set the injured hero on the bed instantly trying to warm him up.

"Thank you for your help Yeta." Telma smiled.

"It the least we could do." Yeta smiled. "He save marriage after all. Husband make soup in kitchen. You go tell him you here, uh."

"NO NEED YETA. I HEAR YOU FROM KITCHEN UH." Yeto came in from the kitchen, a sad expression on his face. "THE SOUP COOKING. IT BE DONE IN A WHILE. I MAKE IT FOR YOU." Yeto's loud and deep voice boomed around them.

"Thank you Yeto." Rusl replied with a small smile to the huge creature. "Telma, you said you had a fairy right?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her real quick." Telma walked out of the room leaving everyone to just watch and wait. Wait for him to live, wait for him to die, it was now a waiting game, and everyone prayed for life.

* * *

"If I _ever _see skull kid again I am going to take that trumpet of his and I will shove it up his a-"

"Midna!" Zelda lectured.

"Do you realize how long it will take me to get the disgusting leaf smell off of me? And out of my hair?" Midna pulled a twig out of her bright orange hair and flicked it. "Where to next?" The Twilight Princess grumbled.

"Snowpeak. We have to search the mountains, and possibly ask Yeto and Yeto where he is." Zelda thought out loud.

"Yeta... yeah, I remember her. Poor girl." Midna sadly shook her head.

"Whatever happened to her?"

"Mirror of Twilight made her evil." Midna sighed. "Blinded by the beauty she thought she saw... it really is sad."

"Wow... your magic can do a lot."

"Depending on how you use it. Zant was a little insane."

"What's the story between you and Zant?"

"Oh please. That tale? Sit down, this could take me a while." Midna sat on the nearest rock.

"Okay, spill it."

"Let's see... Well it all started when we were kids I guess. We were both in the same magic class and he was always trying to get my attention. He would do the dumbest things, and he really didn't have any capability with magic. You see, the Twili use the energy around them. Like the rotation of the Earth, the sunrise or sunsets, energy of a bug, a human, we manipulate it to do what we want with it. You can only control it if you can clear your mind, stay calm and you need to have focus. Zant couldn't do any of that. Anyways, as we got older, he tried harder and harder and soon I was chosen next for the throne at age six. The previous king never married or had children and he was about to pass so he tested us, I proved to be the best in his eye. So Zant was a little jealous. Oh, did I mention Zant was the king's nephew? Well he was and he was very jealous, he wanted to be king. So he tried everyday to prove his worth and I was about to give him a chance when he went to the balcony, and returned with a ridiculous mask on. I watched as my people were turned to feared beasts and I cried as they looked to me in hope. I eventually went out to fight him, command him to stop and demand to know where he go this power. He told me a god gave it to him, then I used a simple spell I thought would weaken him. It didn't and I was astonished at the time how he could just wave his hand and anything would happen. He threw me out of my kingdom and sent me to the light world as an imp. A powerful imp who had low self-confidence."

"It's amazing how childhood friends could turn out to attack you huh?" Zelda chuckled.

"How 'bout Ganon? What's up with him?"

"He was a Gerudian who lived in the Gerudo desert, but Hyrule had to stop trading with them because the woman would kidnap the people and hold them hostage. A horrible war broke out and we won, the Gerudians just vanished out of the sands. But Ganondorf joined the society of Hyrule, he was my trusted swordsman, then he just went insane. That's actually how my parents were murdered." Zelda shrugged.

"I'm sorry to hear that. We should go to Snowpeak though huh?" Midna offered, stretching out her hand.

"Yes and we should hurry the sun is going down."

"Oh, hold on, it's twilight." Midna closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?"

"Twilight is the only time I can communicate with my director. When I'm gone he keeps everything in check..." Midna smiled. "And everything is good."

* * *

"Cold! Goddess I hate the cold!" Midna exclaimed instantly levitating off the ground getting her bare feet out of the snow.

"That's why I wear boots." Zelda informed as she stepped past Midna. "And a very heavy dress. Keeps me warm in the cold but also cool in the warm."

"Okay, well we're at Yeto's and Yeta's." Midna floated to the doors drifting on in.

"Shouldn't we knock?" Zelda called after her.

"No. I been here dozens of times." Zelda sighed and ran on in. Midna was right before a door that was cracked slightly.

"Midna are you-" Zelda looked in seeing the hero on the bed unconscious. Without hesitation, she ran into the room blindly kneeling instantly to the hero's side.

"Uh... Princess? What are you doing here?" Shad's eyes were as big as everyone else's in the room as she unexpectedly ran in.

"Well... Shad, as you can see... she... uh, I mean the Princess is here... for him..." Auru swallowed nervously. Midna floated in awkwardly.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA. WHO IS SHE UH?" Yeto nearly yelled.

"Yes, who is _she_." Shad asked pushing his glasses back onto his nose.

"You all have met me before but haven't realized it. Hi, I was Link's shadow. Now I am back to being the Twilight Princess, Midna." Midna informed instantly moving over to the fireplace. Shad instantly was at her side with his book in his hand as Midna warmed her cold feet.

"You are the Twilight Princess? I have done an amazing amount of research on you and your people the Twili. Is it true you are actually humans who evolved to become the creatures you are now?"

"Creatures?" Midna repeated harshly. "Excuse me, I don't care who you are, we are _people_ who your sages thought didn't need to be accepted into society."

"Oh... I am quite sorry. My mistake." Shad blushed slightly.

"How is he?" Zelda asked looking at the bandages scattered all over Link's body.

"He sustained many injuries, there's some type on internal bleeding and unfortunately, the fairy Telma caught had some hard feelings so she healed only his bones, but he's still dehydrated and back is the worst and we managed to put some medicine on the cuts on his back to heal them faster and to stop most of the pain." Rusl informed with sad eyes.

"How sad... What did this?" Zelda grabbed the hero's hand.

"We are unsure, but they do have some type of magic. Zombies attacked us and they were held together by purple magic. We lost a great person in the fight."

"I'm afraid to ask but what's wrong with his back?"

Rusl swallowed nervously holding back some of the tears that threatened behind his eye lids. "Princess, he was tortured for some type of information. It looks as if he was... whipped."

Zelda closed her eyes and silently vowed to kill whoever did this to him. "Oh."

"Princess we have soup uh. You want some?" Yeta asked.

"No. I am fine." Zelda didn't hold back the tears as she spoke. "Thank you though."

"Wow. I have never seen him so injured. And I fought by his side through battles." Midna noted walking to Link's other side. Midna waved her hand over his face slowly closing her eyes and focusing. "His mind is clouded. I can't see anything other than darkness..."

"I keep hearing some of his thoughts." Zelda said blankly.

"I hear just random ones. He's begging-"

"Begging? What is he saying? All I heard was death wishes!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Something along the lines of, 'Please stop I told you all you wanted to know... it's in Faron woods under the blue pot' But that's all I can make out."

"The blue pot?" Zelda asked slightly confused.

"He was saying something about Ordon a while ago." Rusl tried to help.

"Ordon? We were seriously just there." Midna shrugged. "He told you this directly?"

"No he was just mumbling it." Auru helped.

"Oh lovely." Midna shook her head brushing some of the blonde hair from the boy's face. Instantly he started to stir and Midna stepped back. "That wasn't me."

"No he's waking up!" Zelda gasped and watched as a grimace twisted the features of the hero.

"Come one buddy." Rusl whispered quietly. "You can live this."

Blue eyes shot open in panic as the hero took in his surroundings. His eyes darted from face to face as he tried to remember where he was.

"Link?" Zelda asked. The boy instantly ripped his hand from hers backing away.

"Stay away from me!" His voice was hoarse and rough.

"Link, you are okay." Rusl tried to calm him.

"Stop! No no no... get away from me!" He was frightened but... of what?

"Do you remember us?" Midna tried.

"I never met you in my life!" The hero shook his head and backed away shocking everyone in the room.

"Well great. Problem one solved, now onto problem two." Midna crossed her arms and sighed. "Brilliant goddesses. Brilliant."


	3. Chapter 3

Well it is official. I am tired of the mail I get about updating my stories. I am having issues with my computer but no one cares right? I should just screw up my computer more and update for you all huh?

Well due to another... fine message I received, _**ALL STORIES I HAVE ARE BEING DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**_.

No I will not give them to anyone for them to finish, I don't know when I'll update again, but my self-confidence is gone.

Here's why (in case you care):

1. I do have issues writing. Fanfic is only for extra practice for me. I fail my writing classes EVERY year.  
2. I am tired of the mean messages. Unless you're going to be nice to me, don't bother messaging me.  
3. My computer is OLD meaning I don't have the money for a new one.  
4. I just lost my house. I am only surviving thanks to one of my friends.  
5. I am only 15. I am NOT a stupid robot that spends 24/7 on the computer.

There's my reasons. Until my self confidence returns, and I have cooled down from my anger, I will update.


End file.
